Test it Out
by hunntea
Summary: Shinsou Hitoshi takes an interest in his classmates hobbies.


**a/n: hey guys here's another one! this one can be read with the same reader/oc you had in mind for the last one, or not. i like lipstick so here u go and enjoy.**

* * *

Girls aren't much different from boys. They both eat, sleep, go to the bathroom, do leisurely activities, and have hobbies. Even Shinsou knows this. It is the fascination with things like clothes, makeup, and phone charms that Shinsou doesn't get.

To be fair, Shinsou has never understood girls. He has never paid no mind to them. But when she comes to class one day, he notices something just a bit off about her appearance.

He makes a mental checklist in his head. Her hair is the same; same color, same style, same length. She is wearing her school uniform; all girls are required to wear that. Her socks are a bit shorter today, but it's warm out. His eyes set on her face. What was different about her face?

She closes the distance between them when she takes her seat in the desk in front of him. He waits for her to get situated. Once her bag is set on the floor and after she flips her hair around, he taps her on the shoulder. "You look different today," he tells her after she has turned around to look at him.

She presses her lips together before smiling and pointing at her bottom lip. "I'm wearing lip gloss today," she states, "it's shiny, right?"

So that's what it was. He nods in agreement. It isn't until she presses her lips together that he notices that her lips take their sweet time pulling themselves apart. He points his finger at her lips this time, making sure there was a respectable distance between them. He wouldn't want to invade her space. "Is it sticky?"

She touches her lips this time with her index finger and pulls it away, showing Shinsou the small amount of transfer that stuck to her finger. "Yeah, but it's supposed to be sticky," she explains, "sometimes my hair gets stuck in it, so that's why I have it up today," she finishes, both her hands are hovering on either side of her face to show him that her hair was up for that exact reason.

"Then why wear it?"

She's pressing her lips together again before answering, and Shinsou can't help but stare just a bit longer than last time. He averts his eyes to her forehead when he feels the dangers of a blush creep to his face. "Because I think it looks cute."

Shinsou opens his mouth to respond, but is interrupted when his homeroom teacher announces the start of class. She gives him a slight wave before turning around to pay attention. He is left staring at her hair.

Shinsou takes his sweet time walking to school in the mornings. He considers it a leisure activity, because it puts his mind at ease and he has a chance to relax before his academic day starts.

He steps into U.A., hands stuffed in his pockets and bag slung over one shoulder. The cool guy look if there ever was one. He hasn't yet made it to the doors when he feels someone bump into his shoulder.

His eyes move downward and he sees her with her lips smacked together and a worried look on her face. "Is everything all right with you?"

Her hand grabs at his white short-sleeve and she's pointing. His eyes look down further and notices a red mark decorating his sleeve. Shinsou looks back at her, and his eyes are asking /What is that?/

She's pursing her lips together now, revealing the color that was also on his shirt. She's holding the spotted sleeve with both hands now, stretching the fabric as she speaks. "O-oh man. Sorry, Shinsou, I got my lipstick on you!"

Shinsou blinks and lightly shrugs off her hands so that he can examine it with his own. The mark is faded, and it's only a light smudge. It doesn't look like something that would remain on his clothes forever. Even if it did, he wouldn't be mad. He could ultra-bleach a white shirt no problem.

"That's alright," he says, looking at her with a slight smile on his features, "I have another one exactly like this anyway. It _is_ our uniform."

She returns his smile with one of her own and sighs in relief. He can't help but notice how vibrant her lips look today, different from the shine of the gloss she wore before. "What are you wearing today?" he questions, a finger pointing to his own mouth to indicate he was talking about her lip color.

Red creeps onto her cheeks, and he has to blink several times. Was he the cause of that? Maybe asking her about her appearance was slightly out of her comfort zone.

In a few seconds, he sees that she has regained the color on her face. "This one," her index finger points to her lip, "is just regular lipstick. It transfers really easy, and since the color is deep it gets everywhere!" she exclaims, now pointing at his stained sleeve as an example. "I can wash that for you right now with some water," she suggests after.

"It's okay," Shinsou assures her, "It isn't that noticeable anyway. I think I'll survive." He's chuckling now, not because he thinks he's funny, but having her worry over a stain is endearing to him.

He is looking out the classroom window, lost in thought, until he hears a small thump infront of him indicating that she has sat down in front of him. Now, he's looking at her.

He opens his mouth but, as if she knew he wanted to start a conversation, she turns around to speak first. "Morning, Hito- Shinsou," she greets, face blushed in embarrassment from almost saying Hitoshi.

Shinsou wouldn't mind her calling him by his first name, but he shakes the thought off and completely ignores that she almost said it for her own comfort. "Morning," he greets back, and his eyes automatically fall to look at her mouth. He takes note that her lips are bare today, not adorned by sheen or tint.

He thinks that maybe he has stared at her mouth for too long, because she clears her throat, making his eyes snap up. "I woke up a little late for school," a sheepish laugh escapes her, "that's why I'm goin' all natural today."

So she _did_ notice he was staring. He's thinking of something to say so that the situation doesn't take a turn for the awkward, but he can't think of anything on the spot. But, his thoughts keep going back to gloss, shine, and pigment.

She leans forward against his desk and sighs, "But I'm still so sleepy." Her elbow is propped up on his desk and she rests her chin on her open palm. "How do you manage to stay up so late then stay up all day for school, Shinsou?" she asks, eyes drooping down.

She's really close to him. He bites his bottom lip, suddenly nervous. His heart races just a bit. If he leans in just a little closer, puts his elbow on his own desk, maybe he could...

He begins to fight a blush. His hand instinctively comes up to rub the back of his neck. "I'm used to it," he replies to her question.

Her eyes look up at him, and she looks sly when she compliments him. "You have superhero sleeping abilities."

Her elbow leaves his desk, and she stretches her arms up in an attempt to wake up.

She licks her lips (Shinsou wishes he hadn't seen that) and looks straight at him in thought. "You seem interested in makeup lately," she inquires.

It wasn't make up he was interested in (he didn't want to assume that it was her he was interested in either), he was just curious. "Well, no," he says, "you've just been wearing a lot lately."

She's smiling at him, "I'm planning on wearing a new formula. It's supposed to not transfer. We can test it out?" the tone of her voice is innocent, but his own mind makes it suggestive.

His brain implodes on itself, and his usually calm demeanor is broken for a second. Test it out? Now she's just trying to fluster him on purpose.

And just as the prophecy says, he sees her in the hallway, phone in hand, books clutched at her side, and lips a dark purple.

She's busy clicking away on her phone when Shinsou walks up to her. He bends down, getting closer to her eye level, and sparks the conversation for them. "This it?"

His sudden gesture catches her off guard, because she jumps in surprise upon hearing his voice and looking up from her phone, only to be greeted by the closeness of him. She takes a few steps back, giving them enough space for movement.

She brings her phone to cover her mouth as she smiles. "Yes!" her index fingers begin tapping at the sides of her phone in excitement. "It doesn't transfer! Watch," she says, then kisses her phone screen. She turns her phone around so that he could see that there were no purple marks on her phone screen.

He raises his eyebrows up in amusement. "Impressive," he tells her while tapping the phone screen. He pulls his finger away to examine it; nope, no smear on his finger either. His head moves to the side so that she is in his view. "The color is nice on you, too." Any color looks nice on her, he decides in his mind.

She giggles just a bit, and her cheeks show her embarrassment as she admits, "The color reminds me of you, er, well, of your hair."

He blinks, his eyes looking up and his mouth turning downward, not in a frown but in a thoughtful sort of way, in speculation of himself. "Some people say my hair actually looks blue," he runs a hand through his hair, getting it caught in a few tangles. He needs to brush more often.

"I think it's purple," she states, pointing an index finger up as if it were helping prove her point of view.

She moves the conversation back to make up when she says, "Let's test it out on you."

His face warms, blush reaching his ears. "Wha-"

She grabs his hand and kisses the back of it. "See? No transfer," she says, turning his hand so that he could see just how clean it still is.

He sighs in relief (ignoring his slightly accelerated heart beat) as his face gets cooler. For a hot second, he thought she meant something else. Whatever he was thinking, he wasn't exactly prepared for... that. At least, not prepared to do so in the hallway, where other students were walking by.

Shinsou takes his hand from her to examine it more closely. "Not a smudge," he observes.

He likes this formula.

During off days, the student lounge is busy with chatter, gossip, a little bit of rough housing from select students, and more. So, there isn't much to it when Shinsou walks down to see that there were only a few people hanging around inside.

Scanning the area, he spots a familiar student sitting on a love seat, peeling something off of her face. A layer of skin? Probably not, but the thought still makes him shudder. Shrugging off that minute feeling, he makes his way over to her, plopping right next to her and causing her to drop the compact mirror she was holding onto her lap.

She turns to her right and, noticing that it was just Shinsou, offers a smile.

She positions herself so that her left arm is leaning on the arm of the loveseat and her body is shifted, feet and knees pointing somewhat in his direction. "Hey," she says in a familiar, cheerful tone.

He hums, giving her his smallest smile and positioning himself so that he mirrored her. "What were you doing?"

Her hand moves to rub the back of her neck and she looks away, a bit embarrassed. For what? "I'm testing out a lip tint today," she explains. Shinsou instinctively looks down and notices that her lips are more pink than usual. "You caught me at the end of stripping the gel off," she holds up a red tube that was sitting on the arm of the loveseat, "You're supposed to leave it on until it dries, then you peel it off," she puckers and points at her lips before speaking again, "And they end up looking like this. Kinda neat, right?"

He's nodding, eyes still focused on the faded color. It's cute. He racks his brain for an appropriate response while she sets the tube down and picks up the compact mirror to examine her face, a little hard considering that it was a comment on her lips, until he settles on a factor that she usually brings up in these situations. "Does it transfer?"

In response, she takes her right index finger and rubs it against her now puckered mouth. When she is done, she shows him her finger. "No," she's grinning, making him grin as well. "It's like I'm not wearing anything at all!"

She licks her lips before pressing her lips together. Relaxing them, she says, "It just... stays on my mouth!"

(Shinsou pretends he didn't see her do that.)

"Okay," she proceeds, adding more to the demonstration by grabbing his left hand with her right.

Something inside him builds (something he has ignored for several days now) and it makes him fidget when he feels her touch. His untouched hand twitches.

He knows she's going to kiss his hand like she did before, but what if he did something _else_ as a test?

Shinsou always, always, _always_ thinks about his actions before doing them. Being level-headed was a strong suit of his. So the decision he makes is quite rash of him.

When she begins pulling his hand closer to her, he switches the position, firmly grasping her wrist gently. His free hand finds its way to her right forearm, the one holding the mirror, and he pulls her into him, their lips making contact.

He's the first to pull away, blushing just slightly compared to his friend.

He doesn't make eye contact with her yet, but the hand holding onto her forearm slides down her arm to take a look at the open mirror on her palm. He inspects his own lips and finds that there definitely is not a single proof of transfer. He nods and looks at her, a broad smile forming his face when he sees her surprised face. "You're right. It _is_ pretty neat."

His words snap her back to reality and, though she's still hot in the face, she can't hold back her own cheesy grin. "Told you it was a good one," she responds, pulling him closer this time for another test run.


End file.
